Consulting Christmas
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Christmas will soon be upon them and while Sherlock has a sort of gift for his lover he wants to get him something else. John suggested a fake crown, which Sherlock liked but he wanted something more.


**AN: This is a Christmas present for a really good friend, Jokergirl4ever, and I hope she likes it. I wrote this before the birth announcement with what I'm assuming is the name of John's baby. I like mine more so *sticks out tongue playfully* I'm keeping mine.**

* * *

Sherlock watches as his lover nods his head to music only he can hear, lithe body swaying to the beat and thin hands placing shiny ornaments onto the tree. Christmas will soon be upon them and while Sherlock has a sort of gift for his lover he wants to get him something else. John suggested a fake crown, which Sherlock liked but he wanted something _more_. Things with them hadn't been what many if any would call normal. Jim leading him on a rather dangerous hunt that ended up with them both faking their deaths. It was only Mycroft's interference that kept the self-proclaimed consulting criminal from behind bars.

"I can feel you staring. Why don't you come help instead of just watching?" Jim calls out. Sherlock squeezes the small box that is residing in his pocket. He walks up to his lover and places a kiss on the side of his neck before helping decorate the tree.

It takes a week to find the perfect gift. Well maybe not perfect but it hits all of Jim's notes he thinks. Even if the price for the twenty book series is something that would curl John's nose. All the books in the series are first editions and they chronicle the destructive contest for the crown of England between King Stephen and Empress Maud. Something he thinks his lover will love. He buys it and a three dollar toy crown to give him. The presents are wrapped and hidden before Jim comes back home followed by John and Mary and little Willa, _not naming her after me indeed_. Baker Street is alive with warmth and love. Something deep inside of Sherlock settles when he sees a wide-eyed Jim be handed a cooing Willa.

Christmas rolls around far too soon for Sherlock's tastes and they spend most of it in bed. Worshipping each other. Breakfast isn't a fancy affair but Sherlock has a plan. Fun in the morning in bed, gift exchange, go to John's for a small party where they again exchange gifts and then to Oxford Street to see the street lighting. So they stumble out bed, dressed and cleanly pressed, into the living room. There is a stack of presents under the tree, nicely wrapped and bows on top. It's rather ordinary but strangely not boring. They grab the presents meant for each other and sit on the couch. Sherlock hands over his first. He watches with amusement as Jim opens the small square box first.

Jim throws his head back, laughing as he takes the small plastic crown with see through sticker gems out of the clear box it resides in. The smaller man places the crown on his head and opens his next present, a much larger box. His face softens as he takes out the first edition books, hands caressing their covers like he does Sherlock's sides. He looks up, a rare open, vulnerable smile on his face.

"I love them."

Sherlock grins and opens his first gift, _A Child's Guide to the Solar System_ , and chuckles. It appears that he isn't the only one who bought a gag gift. He moves it to the side and opens his second gift. He stares in awe at the start up kit for beekeeping. The game of deducing things from each other hadn't gone away, it had just lost its hard edge.

"I do believe Ms. Hudson would not appreciate is I set up a hive atop the building."

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"Touche."

They snuggle on the couch, shoulders touching, legs crossed and heads tilted toward each other until just after lunch. From there they gather up the other gifts to take to John's. His flat is done up to the nines, bright cheery lights and festive decals on the windows. Inside it's even brighter. Little Willa squeals happily when she spots them, clapping her chubby little hands.

The party, though not either one of their's particular cup of tea, is lively. Mycroft and Lestrade come along with Molly and Anthea and a few other friends of John and Mary's. The gift exchange there is uneventful, except for the time that Willa throws up on Mycroft. The affronted face that slowly creeps onto his face while Lestrade laughs and a stain most certainly sets in the expensive suit is well worth the slight discomfort of being at the party. Of course, seeing Greg coo over the baby and Mycroft look at the Detective Inspector softly almost ruins it.

They leave the party for the next step of their night. Sherlock takes a deep breath as Jim steps away to admire the lights that are up and glowing. It casts shadows onto the short man's skin and makes him look like a creature of myth. The multicolored lights add to the effect, stunning and ethereal Jim studies the lights like an eager child. In Sherlock's pocket, the blue velvet box warms his pockets. He clenches his hand and strides determinedly toward Jim. If he can give a speech at John's wedding he can do this. Jim turns toward him, a curious tilt to his head. Sherlock drops to one knee, cringing at the coldness that seeps in through his pants. With another deep breath, he pulls out the box, opening it with a surprisingly steady hand. A simple gold band with a Celtic knot etched into the surface resides in it. Jim sucks in a startled breath.

"Sherl?"

"James Moriarty, we have had a whirlwind of a relationship. You test me, push me to the edge. Sometimes literally. You make me better by just standing beside me. Will you marry me?"

Jim drops to his knees in front of Sherlock. He leans in and kisses Sherlock deeply.

"Yes."

Oh so carefully, Sherlock slips the ring onto Jim's ring finger, a content smile on his lips. Once the ring is on, Sherlock uses his other hand to cup Jim's face.

"I love you, and I am so happy you will be by my side always," he whispers before leaning in and kissing Jim. All around them people cheer and cat whistle but the consulting detective and criminal ignore it all.


End file.
